The present invention relates generally to storage devices and, more particularly, to a storage device for storing suspenders.
Braces are relatively expensive items of clothing that are typically stored in drawers or boxes. Storing suspenders in drawers or boxes often causes wrinkling and creasing and may otherwise adversely affect the appearance of the suspenders. Suspenders may also become wrinkled, creased, or otherwise damaged when packed for traveling in suitcases or other types of luggage.
Other similar devices in the art provide a means for storing a single pair of suspenders for display in stores. However, these devices cannot store more than one pair of suspenders at a time. Furthermore, such devices are constructed of a thin, flexible plastic which gives the devices a plain, inexpensive appearance. Such devices also are impractical for everyday storage because they have insufficient means for holding suspenders for storage and have small hook portions that are insufficient for hanging the device on a standard closet pole.
It would be advantageous to provide a device which overcomes the problems described above.